Naruto: El poder de Uno
by darthwolf
Summary: Dejado de lado por su propia familia, Naruto Uzumaki descubrira que es todo menos alguien "normal"


10 de Octubre/ Konohagakure no sato

Konohagakure no sato, ubicada en el País del Fuego, considerada una de las Aldeas Shinobi más poderosas e importantes del continente.

Conocida más que nada por su Voluntad de Fuego y los grandes shinobis originarios de esta aldea que marcaron historia con su poder.

A simplemente viste parecería una aldea común y corriente, pero los 4 rostros esculpidos en la montaña en la parte posterior de esta decían otra cosa.

Senju Hashirama(Shodaime Hokage), Senju Tobirama(Nidaime Hokage), Sarutobi Hiruzen(Sandaime Hokage), y Namikaze Minato(Yondaime Hokage) eran los hombres esculpidos en esta montaña, todos ellos legendarios a su manera, y considerados los shinobis más poderosos de sus respectivas generaciones.

Pero no es lo importante por el momento.

Hace 5 años la esposa del Namikaze, Uzumaki Kushina, anterior jinchuriki del Kyubi, dio a luz a trillizos.

El mayor siendo Uzumaki Naruto, un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules con curiosas marcas lilas debajo de sus ojos.

Y los menores, Menma y Mirai, ambos rubios de ojos azules, con marcas parecidas a los de un gato en las mejillas.

Luego de varias horas, y muchas amenazas de muerte a su esposo, Kushina tenía en sus brazos a sus recién adquiridos hijos. Era un momento de paz y felicidad para la familia.

Pero eso tuvo que terminar cuando un enmascarado apareció, matando a la partera y usando como rehén al hijo mayor, para separar a Minato de su esposa en lo que ponía a sus hijos a salvo.

Tomando a Kushina, el enmascarado libera al Kyubi de ella pero sin matarla, debido a sus genes Uzumakis, para luego liberar a la bestia en medio de la aldea.

Luego de muchas muertes y destrucción, Minato logra derrotar al enmascarado y sacar al Kyubi del la aldea, todo con la intención de sellarlo entre sus hijos menores puesto que Naruto había nacido con un cuerpo débil.

Haciendo uso del _Shiki Fūjin(Sello Consumidor de la Parca)_ Minato logró sellar la parte Yin en Menma y la parte Yang en Mirai, haciendo que Minato pensara que ahora su muerte era inevitable.

- **No me llevaré tu alma ningen** \- había dicho el Shinigami en ese tiempo.- **Pero de ti dependerá el camino que tome aquel cuyo poder proviene directamente del Sabio** \- esas fueron sus palabras antes de irse, dejando a un Minato muy feliz de que todavía podría estar con su hermosa familia.

Los años pasaron, pero Minato aún recordaba las palabras de la deidad, pensando que se refería a Menma y Mirai puesto que según un libro que leyó, el Kyubi fue creado por el Sabio.

Al principio la familia entera era unida, pero cuando Menma y Mirai manifestaron el chackra de la bestia a los 3 años, tanto Minato como Kushina se centraron en ellos, haciendo que poco a poco el pequeño pelirrojo fuera dejado de lado.

Naruto por su parte, siendo un niño con una gran inteligencia para su edad, sabía varias cosas respecto a su familia.

Las hazañas de sus padres durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, los apodos que se ganaron, las técnicas que más los caracterizaban, pero algo que en serio lo sorprendió fue saber sobre el padre de su madre.

Un día que veía un par de bitácoras en la biblioteca de la Residencia Namikaze, encontró un árbol genealógico de los Uzumaki, donde descubrió que su madre era hija de nadie más y menos que de Uchiha Madara, el Uchiha más poderoso que ha existido.

Al principio le sorprendió, para luego sentir el enorme peso que cayó sobre sus hombros al tener que mantenerse a la altura de tal legado.

Respecto a los aldeanos, ellos simplemente ignoraban la existencia de Naruto, concentrados en sus hermanos, llamándolos los Héroes de la Hoja, así que el trato en sí era casi inexistente.

Solo unas pocas personas estimaban al pequeño de pelo rojo. Los dueños del Ichiraku Ramen, quienes desde que recordaban atendían al dulce niño con los brazos abiertos; Miratsashi Anko, quien en uno de sus muchos recorridos por el Bosque de la Muerte se encontró al pelirrojo como si nada, jugando feliz con los animales; la anbu Neko quien desde que el niño tenía 2 años se encargaba de seguirlo de cerca, y con el tiempo se apegó a este; Itachi, Shisui y Mikoto Uchiha, quienes desde que recuerdan han visto al pequeño como alguien más de su familia; y por último Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien veía a Naruto como un nieto.

Todos ellos sabían de la negligencia por parte de sus padres al niño, pero aún así no decían nada, con esperanza de que recapacitaran antes de que sea muy tarde.

Hoy la aldea andaba de celebración, puesto que los hijos de su Hokage cumplían 5 años.

En la residencia Namikaze, gente importante se encontraban para la celebración. Desde líderes de clanes, pasando por un par de civiles importantes, hasta llegar a los Sannin Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Menma y Mirai se encontraban felices con los muchos regalos que recibían, jugando con sus amigos, todo mientras cierto pelirrojo que veía la escena sentía una opresión en el pecho.

El niño en si ya no le molesta tanto, pero se sentía dejado de lado, podría desaparecer y su familia no lo notaría.

-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo una voz a su espalda, solo para que el pequeño dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro a la par que se volteaba.

-Jiji- dijo Naruto felizmente, abrazando a Sarutobi con mucho cariño.

-¿No hay nada para mí?- preguntó otra voz, pero de mujer.

-Claro que si, Mikoto-oka-san- dijo el pequeño, dándole un tierno abrazo a la matriarca del clan Uchiha, a quien esté ve como una madre.

Acompañando a Mikoto se encontraban Itachi y Shisui, ambos viendo la tierna escena.

-Te hemos traído unos regalos Naruto- dijo Itachi al pequeño.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó muy alegre Naruto, viendo a ambos.

-¿En serio creíste que no?- cuestionó Shisui con un tono bromista.

Naruto solo se pudo rascar la nuca con un poco de pena, así que los 5 tomaron rumbo al cuarto del infante.

En cuanto llegaron, los mayores no pudieron evitar poner una cara de molestia.

El cuarto en sí no tenía ningún color, la cama parecía en mal estado, además con indicios de que el pequeño la ha reparado en algunas ocasiones. De juguetes no había ni rastro. En el armario solo había unos cuantos cambios de ropa, la mayoría ya un tanto gastada.

Sin embargo, el pequeño era feliz con lo que tenía.

-El primero es el mío- dijo Hiruzen mientras le daba un par de rollos al chico.- Estos rollos contienen técnicas de cada elemento, como aún no se tus afinidades es mejor tener de sobra- dijo él anciano con una sonrisa.

Naruto recibió los rollos con mucho entusiasmo, pocos eran los regalos que recibía, y a cada uno los atesoraba.

-Sigo yo- dijo Shisui pasando al frente, con una caja de madera un tanto larga en brazos.- La conseguí en una misión, espero y te sea de utilidad- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lentamente el pelirrojo abrió la caja, para dar un jadeo de sorpresa. En la caja se encontraba una hermosa katana, que a pesar de estar envainada, algunos detalles aún eran perfectamente apreciables. Su empuñadura era blanca, la funda era de color azul, decorada con broches dorados y una cinta amarilla sujeta a la funda.

-Sugoi- dijo Naruto con brillo en los ojos admirando el arma.

Los mayores solo rieron por la actitud del pequeño.

-Su nombre es Yamato- explicó Shisui.- Según el anterior propietario tenía habilidades especiales, pero nunca me dispuse a entrar mucho en el tema- dijo.

-Arigato, Shisui-nii- dijo Naruto con sinceridad.

-El mío te servirá para complementarlo- dijo Itachi entregándole unos rollos.- Todos contienen lo básico del kenjutsu, sólo trata de no sacarle un ojo a alguien- bromeo.

-No te preocupes por eso Itachi-nii- dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-Y por último voy yo- dijo Mikoto viendo al niño, escondiendo su regalo en su espalda.- Es cuando tengas misiones ninja- dijo dándole una máscara.

Esta no tenía ningún diseño ni nada, era una liza máscara blanca, aunque más como casco, con solo orificios para los ojos.

-El diseño ahí dependerá de ti- dijo la Uchiha.- Está hecha de un material resistente para los golpes con chackra.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto, que sin querer soltó una lagrima de felicidad.- Muchas gracias.

Esto conmovió tanto a Mikoto, que sin poder contenerse abrazo al pequeño, aunque sin darse cuenta de que con demasiada fuerza.

-A...aire- dijo apenas el pelirrojo, para que una Mikoto avergonzada lo dejara respirar.

Los 3 hombres juraron ver algo azul querer salir por su boca, lo cual solo les saco tremendas gotas en la nuca.

Así los 5 luego de bromear un poco entre ellos, decidieron bajar a la celebración, y justo vieron a Minato llamando la atención de todos para dar un anuncio.

-En nombre de mis hijos y familia, doy gracias a todos por sus regalos y el haber venido a pasar tiempo con nosotros- dijo, con el orgullo notable en sus palabras.- Ahora me gustaría dar un importante aviso- dijo el rubio.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto_ \- fue el pensamiento conjunto de los acompañantes del niño.

-Me gustaría anunciar que mi hijo Menma será el próximo líder del clan Uzumaki, y Mirai del clan Namikaze- dijo el Yondaime soltando la bomba.

Todos tardaron un tiempo en asimilarlo, pero en cuanto lo hicieron la mayoría se acercó a los chicos a felicitarlos, todos menos 4 personas, quienes sabían lo ese anuncio significaba.

Cuando el primogénito de un clan no es nombrado como el heredero, esto se toma como una expulsión del clan.

Los 4 acompañantes del pelirrojo solo le rezaban a Kami de que el niño no lo entendiera.

Lamentablemente no fue así, Naruto se fue corriendo a su habitación, con la mirada gacha pero aún así se pudo ver una lagrima que caía por cara, que a diferencia de la de hace poco, esta era de tristeza.

A pesar de que los cuatro querían bajar y estrangular a Minato, aunque la Uchiha más bien castrar, sabían que Naruto los necesitaba, así que fueron a su habitación.

En cuanto llegaron, vieron que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y unos pequeños sollozos se escuchaban, así que con cuidado entraron.

Naruto se encontraba con la cabeza en la almohada, que ya estaba húmeda de sus lágrimas. Esa escena les calo a todos en el corazón.

-Naruto- dijo Hiruzen tocándolo en el hombro.

El niño se volteó para encarar a sus visitas, y en cuanto lo hizo, los 4 dieron un jadeo de incredulidad.

-¿C...como?- tartamudeo Hiruzen viendo a los Uchiha en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Sharingan- dijeron ellos con incredulidad.

Ambos ojos del niño, anteriormente azules, ahora eran rojos como la sangre, con 3 tomoe alrededor de la pupila, lo que demostraba que estaba completamente maduro.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Naruto extrañado para voltear a ver a un espejo, donde inmediatamente se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Los presentes sabían que era posible que el pequeño lo despertara, desde hace tiempo sabían quién era su abuelo, pero aún así, jamás esperaron que lo despertara, menos aún completamente madurado.

-Deben ser sus genes Uzumaki- teorizó Shisui.

-Puede ser- concordó Hiruzen.

Naruto para este momento se durmió, dejando a los adultos capaces de nada más que verlo con tristeza.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Mikoto a nadie en especial.

-Por el momento dejarlo descansar- dijo el viejo mientras lo arropaba.- Respecto al sharingan, hay que mantenerlo en secreto- dijo muy serio.

-No tienes que explicármelo- dijo Mikoto.- El Consejo Civil estaría encima de él si supieran.

-O Danzo querría reclutarlo para Raíz- dijo esta vez Shisui.

Todos asintieron respecto a esto, sabían que la codicia del Consejo Civil era muy grande.

Apagando las luces, dejaron que el pequeño descansará, mientras ellos iban para abajo, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que verían al pequeño en mucho tiempo.

Ya abajo, los 4 vieron que la gente ya se empezaba a retirar, así que dándose un asentimiento de cabeza, se separaron.

-Mikoto-chan, ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Kushina viendo a la Uchiha.

Esta solo le dio una mirada fría que hizo que a su amiga le recorra un escalofrío antes de seguir avanzando para retirarse.

 _-¿Qué le pasará?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente la pelirroja al ver a Mikoto pasar sin dirigirle la palabra. - _Debe de estar en sus días- pensó desestimando lo que acaba de pasar._

-¿Te encuentras bien Mikoto?- preguntó Fugaku a su esposa, preocupado por su expresión.

-Si, solo me siento cansada- mintió.

-Deja busco a Sasuke para irnos- dijo, yendo a buscar a su hijo menor.

 **Con Naruto**

El pequeño pelirrojo no sabía dónde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era haber despertado el sharingan, pero después nada. Como si se hubiera quedado dormido.

El lugar donde se encontraba en sí se asemejaba a un pequeño dojo, con katanas de madera colgadas por ahí, posiblemente para la práctica. Con paredes blancas y un piso también de madera.

El pequeño se empezaba a asustar al estar solo, y justo antes de pararse, una de las puertas corredizas se abrió, dejando ver la figura de un adolescente.

Este tenía pelo larga de color castaño, tenía una cejas finas, y también unas marcas lilas debajo de sus párpados. Iba vestido con unas ropas negras simples. Lo más impresionante es que tenía el sharingan, mirando a Naruto de forma analítica, dando un aura de poder.

Por un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, lo cual formó un silencio incómodo entre ambos hasta que el mayor decidió hablar.

-Mi nombre es Otsutsuki Indra- se presentó.- Y tu Uzumaki Naruto eres mi reencarnación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el niño sin entender mucho.

-Las palabras nunca fueron lo mío, así que iré directo al grano- dijo Indra sentándose en frente de Naruto.- Hace mucho tiempo...- así procedió a contarle del origen del chackra, así de cómo se originaron los Bijuus y las bases del mundo ninja, además de cómo fundó el clan Uchiha y de las diversas peleas con su hermano menor Ashura.

Cave decir que siendo un niño muy inteligente, Naruto encontró la historia muy interesante, pero aún así una pregunta se le formó en la cabeza.

-Indra-san- llamo el pequeño para que el mayor lo viera.- Fue una historia interesante y todo, pero aún no me has explicado que haces aquí.

Indra vio al niño con una pequeña sonrisa, notando que era muy observador.

-Tu eres mi reencarnación Naruto, al tener sangre Uchiha es posible, y la razón por la cual estamos hablando, es por qué la última vez que Ashura y yo peleamos, logramos resolver nuestras diferencias, pero mi padre me envió nuevamente al mundo de los vivos, al ver que los humanos habían perdido su camino con sus guerras y codicia- explicó , aunque la última parte con odio.

-¿Pero dónde entro yo en todo esto?- preguntó el niño aún sin entender.

-Tu serás el juez de este mundo, tú los guiaras por el camino correcto- dijo Indra viéndolo a los ojos.- Para eso te haré el shinobi más poderoso de la historia, pero necesitamos irnos de la aldea.

-¿Pero cómo? Yo solo no podría sobrevivir-

Indra vio al niño que estaba un poco preocupado, antes de poner su mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

-¿Conoces lo básico del _Kuchinose no jutsu(jutsu de invocación)_?- le preguntó.

-Es un jutsu espacio-temporal donde invocas a una criatura de algún clan con el que tengas contrato- dijo Naruto, quien lo había leído de un par de pergaminos de Minato.

-Exacto. Y como no tienes un contrato firmado, entonces cuando lo ejecutes, en lugar de invocar algo, aparecerás en el mundo de las invocaciones, cerca del clan con el que más afinidad tengas- dijo Indra.

-Eso resuelve el cómo salir- dijo el niño pensativo.- ¿Pero qué pasará con Jiji, Mikoto-oka-san, Shisui-nii, Itachi-nii y los demás?- preguntó.

Indra pensó en el dilema por un tiempo, antes de que se le ocurriera una idea, pero dependería del niño el que se logre.-Tendremos que dejarles unas cartas explicando que te fuiste, sin mencionarme a mi, y que volverás a tiempo para convertirte en gennin- dio a conocer su idea.

Naruto estuvo pensativo unos momentos, aunque le doliera dejarlos, sabría que volvería, además él no quería ver a la gente sufrir debido a guerras sin sentido, así que sabía que necesitaría irse para volver más fuerte, así que con pesar acepto.

Indra vio al niño con una sonrisa por qué haya aceptado que tiene un destino que cumplir, así que decidió retirarse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta...

-¿Cómo salgo de aquí?- preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

Indra solo cayó de espaldas por esto.- _Supongo que la idiotez de Ashura también está en sus genes_ \- pensó, mientras podría jurar haber visto a su hermano arriba con un pulgar en alto.

Ya recomponiéndose, el Otsutsuki miro al niño- Solo concéntrate en salir de aquí y despertaras, después de todo es tu mente- dijo.

Naruto cerró sus ojos para conseguir concentrarse, y Indra vio como se empezaba a esfumar hasta que ni rastro quedará.

- _Siento que no me aburriré mucho con el-_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía.

 **Fuera del plano mental.**

El pequeño Uzumaki despertó en su cama, viendo que sus obsequios estaban al pie de su cama.

Con pesar se dirigió al pequeño escritorio que tenía, así que con un poco de papel, se puso a escribir cartas para cada persona importante en su vida, prometiendo volver.

También escribió una carta para su familia, si es que algún día se daban cuenta de que se fue, donde no se guardo nada y dijo todo lo que soportaba.

-Listo- dijo el pequeño a nadie en especial.

 _-Ahora solo tienes que dejarla en casa del Sandaime_ \- aconsejo la voz de Indra, asustando un poco al pelirrojo, para luego hacer caso.

Abriendo la única ventana en su habitación, el pequeño salió a la oscura noche de la aldea.

Con mucho cuidado bajo de la segunda planta hasta llegar al suelo, y asegurándose de tener todo, se encaminó a casa de su Jiji.

Por suerte para el pequeño las calles estaban desiertas a esas horas, así que en poco tiempo llego a la casa del viejo Hokage.

Decidió dejar las cartas con el correo, y viendo por última vez la casa, se encaminó nuevamente a la Residencia Namikaze.

El trepar hasta su cuarto fue un poco difícil, pero lo logró, aunque eso sí, estaba muy cansado.

- _Será mejor que reúnas un poco de ropa, rollos y armas para el viaje_ \- aconsejo la voz de Indra.

Agarrando una mochila, el niño reunió rápido sus pocas prendas, y los regalos que recibió, colgando la katana en su espalda.

También se aseguró de reunir tanto dinero como tenía, no es que fuera mucho, pero de algo era útil.

-Todo listo Indra-sensei- dijo Naruto en voz un poco alta, esperando que nadie más lo escuchara.

 _-Voy a mandar las posiciones de mano correctas a tu mente, no te preocupes por el manejo de chackra, yo me ocuparé de eso_ \- dijo Indra, empezando a mandar la secuencia de sellos a cámara lenta para que el pequeño pueda hacerlo sin mucho problema.

Naruto hizo las posiciones de mano correctas a su propio ritmo, una vez que estuvieron completas, se mordió el pulgar un poco hasta que sangrase lo suficiente.

 _-Kuchinose no jutsu_ \- dijo tocando el suelo con su pulgar, para ser envuelto en una nube de humo, dejando Konoha por un largo tiempo.

 **Mundo de las invocaciones**

El pequeño de cabello rojo apareció en lo que parecía un valle, todo muy oscuro, lleno de neblina, con solo una enorme luna llena dando iluminación al lugar.

El pequeño más que miedo, mostró preocupación en su rostro pensando que hizo algo mal.

Indra por su parte vio el lugar que tenía a su alrededor, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar donde apareció su reencarnación.

- _(Tiene la suerte del diablo)-_ pensó Indra para sí mismo

-Creo que...- iba a decir Naruto, hasta que vio un par de ojos brillando entre la neblina.

- **Mira lo que tenemos aquí** \- dijo una voz profunda y gruesa.- **¿Cómo llegaste aquí cachorro?** \- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hice el _kuchinose no jutsu_ señor, y aparecí aquí- dijo el niño sin una pizca de miedo.

- ** _Interesante_** \- pensó para sí mismo el ser, antes de soltar una sonora risa.- **Déjame darte la bienvenida cachorro...** \- dijo a la par que de un coletazo dispersaba la niebla- **...al clan Okami(lobo).**

En frente de Naruto se encontraba un lobo inmenso(un poco más grande que Gamabunta), con pelaje de un hermoso color plateado y grandes fauces.

 **-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, líder del clan** \- dijo imponente.

Poco sabía Naruto que le acababa de pegar al gordo respecto a su invocación.

 _Y corte, este es prólogo y espero de todo corazón les haya gustado._

 _Uff, escribir aquí es más complicado que en Wattpad, pero bueno, hay que expandir fronteras._


End file.
